Truth or Dare Casper My style!
by DigiCat99
Summary: Truth or Dare for them! Send your dare or truth and i'll do it! with your host Psycho! Rated for some questions XD chap 4 up. 2 in one!
1. Chapter 1

Psycho: Heya, Psycho here, and i'm presenting the truth or dare show!  
Lets met the truth and darers! Nya! (I turned animed)

Mantha: Why am I here again?

Tatch: Errr, is this the pizza shop?

Casper: Its kinda dark in here.

Ra: Umm, theres no place like home?

Psycho: What only 4!?

Dragon: Um, Psycho, the others are gonna be a little late, heh heh nya.

Psycho: Ah yes, this is my partner, DragonKitty. Nya!

Dragon: Call me Dragon! Nya!

Psycho:Yes, lets start! Nya!

Tatch: Do you have to say "Nya!" in the end of every thing you say?

Psycho and Dragon: None of your bees wax!

Psycho: As I was saying here are the dares or truths (Since I was borad I used me own nya)  
*Takes out a note*

Ahem, Mantha goes hyper, Tatch....... lets forget about him, Casper scare people, Ra is to watch care bears for an hour, how is this horror!? Nya!?

Dragon: We're gonna have truths too, nya.

Psycho: Alright, lets do the dares, nya!

Mantha: What?! I'm so not going hyper! You can't make me!

Psycho: We'll see about that, tackle! Nya!

Dragon: *Ties Mantha to a chair tightly* Nya!

Psycho: Get the candy! Nya!

Dragon: Yes ma'm! *runs to the kitchen and comes back with a bowl full of candy.*

Psycho: *Puts on a mask and googles* Ok ready nya?

Dragon: Ready nya!

*Grabs a hand ful of candy and stuff it in Mantha's mouth*

Mantha: MMMM! MWMMMW! MMWWW!

Psycho: Dragon untie nya.

Dragon: Okey Dokey! *Unties and lets a VERY hyper Mantha and lets it runs around the room.*

Tatch: She's even scarier then my mom with her make up on.

Mantha: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Psycho: Alright Casper scare someone nya.

Casper: But I can't scare someone i'm too nice.

Dragon: But its a dare nya.

Casper: Sorry but I can't.

Psycho: Hmmmm? nya?

Casper: *sweats* What are you thinking?

Psycho: Nothing much, nya. Dragon, gimme the hypno ring. nya?

Dragon: Right nya!

Casper: What!?

Psycho: Attack! Nya!

Dragon: *Attacks and ties to a chair and gives Psycho a ring*

Psycho: *Holds in front of Casper* I want you to scare....... Dragon. nya

Casper: Boo.

Dragon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Psycho *sweats* Err ok, next is Ra watching care bears. nya

Ra: Err I can handle it *Watches*

Psycho: Kk now for the truths, Mantha, do tell Casper that you love him?, Casper, say your scary, Tatch, Do you like boys, and Ra, do you like music nya?

Tatch: No, i'm not gay.

Mantha: No *blushes*

Casper: Would never say that.

Ra: Maybe.

Psycho: Its a yes or no

Ra: Ok yes.

Psycho: Man this is a boring chaper how bout you.

Dragon: Do a dare or truth on one of these charectars or the other ones! nya!

Psycho: Quit stealing meh lines nya!

Dragon: Sorry nya!

Psycho: Bold time! Nya!

**please review and send your truths and dares! If ya can't then send it on my e-mail, Its PsychoKittah()gmail . com remove the () and the space there and try that!**


	2. Chapter 2

Psycho: Ok, we've got a lot of truth and dares to go through. So, is everyone ready? Nya?

Dragon: Yeah, let's do this! Nya!

Everyone Else: *slient*

Psycho: Say something or I'll cut your neck off.

Everyone: ...yeah.

Dragon: Weren't you gonna say, "Nya!"?

Psycho: Nah. It's becoming too overused now. *sighs, and shrugs*

Psycho: Anyway, let's start with Thatch!

Thatch: *shudders*

Psycho: *Pulls a note out of her pocket, and hands it to Dragon.*

Dragon: *Reads* OK, this is all from MasculinOvercoat. She dares Thatch to ask a fleshie on a date without killing them, but before you do that let's get to her truths first.

Thatch: Fine! Ugh, I'm ready already.

Psycho: OK, is there anyone you like in Scare School?

Thatch: *scratchs head nervously* ...um...pass?

Psycho: *growls* Dragon, bring out the CHAIR!

Dragon: Huh? What? We're not supposed to use that until the next chapter...

Psycho: *Evil Stare*

Dragon: *sweats* OK, OK! *runs to the nearest door, and comes back with an electric chair*

Thatch: Oh Dracula! Where did you get that thing at?

Psycho: *smirks* From a friend.

*Psycho then proceeds to throw Thatch into the chair, and buckles him in.*

Thatch: Let me out!

Psycho: Sorry can't, WE NEED THE HUMOR XD

Dragon: *grins menacingly* Now who is it?

Thatch: Fine its...

Psycho: *Clicks a button and sends a shock to Thatch.*

Thatch: Ow! What was that for?!?!

Psycho: No reason.

Dragon: Please go on ahead.

Thatch: Its...

Psycho: *Clicks the button again, and shocks Thatch.*

Thatch: OW! What did I do?!

Psycho: Sorry couldn't help it. *Laughs, and holds out remote to Dragon.* Here Dragon, you take it.

Dragon: Alright. *Grabs the remote, and smirks wickedly.*

Thatch: *Thatch panicks, and slowly tries to regain his breath.*

Dragon: *clicky =3*

Thatch: Yeow!

Dragon and Psycho: *giggles*

Thatch: Let me talk! Geez! OK, I like Dummy Girl!

Ra: Hey I laid eyes on her first!

Thatch: Nuh uh!

Ra and Tatch: *Growls at each other*

Dragon: *Looks over the Psycho* Should we let him go?

Psycho: No right now. We still have a few more, but while their like this we might as well tie up Ra too.

Dragon: Okey dokey! *runs over to Ra, and does what she's told*

Psycho: Ok now, have you ever drank so much that you threw up?

Thatch: Eww, gross! No! Never have, never will!

MasculinOvercoat: Well, what about blood? Have you ever gotten sick because you drank too much of it?

Thatch: No, unlike others I can hold my own. *laughs*

MasculinOvercoat: What are you implying? X(

Psycho: Alright, alright. That's enough! *Beats up MasculinOvercoat, and makes her stumble out the door.*

Psycho: Ha, that's what you get! XD Oh, wait there's more from her. ...so, Thatch?

Thatch: What?

Psycho: What's your favorite blood type, and why?

Thatch: Well, Type O is really good. I just love the salty taste, but Type A is nice too. It's sort of clean tasting, and

soft to the touch. But, there's also...

Psycho: *Steps in to his ranting* OK, too much info. Let's do the dare, and then go on to other's questions. OK, so

MasculinOvercoat dares you to ask a fleshie out without biting him, or her? ...I'm not sure why she only said him though.

Thatch: Fine, just unlock me first!

Psycho:*Unlocks him, and lets him go*

Thatch: Alright, I'll be right back.

Psycho: OK, *watches him walk out the door* Quick! Let's finish this before he comes back!

Dragon: *Nods excitedly* OK!

Psycho: *Grabs the note from Dragon, and reads over it again.* Dang it! We should've of just Kept Thatch here. Ah well. We'll

just have to do the others in the next chapter, 'til he comes back..

Dragon: Alright bye for now! Please send in a new Truth, or Dare! :) ...the more the merrier!

Psycho: *smacks Dragon on the head, and scolds her for being so silly* Hey wait a minute! How did MasculinOvercoat get here?

*Stares at her*

MasculinOvercoat: Umm..... I'm hired to edit the story and stuff, Digi hired me.

Psycho: And I thought I was the star. 


	3. Chapter 3

Psycho: **Holds up a tag from a crate box besides her** YES! It's here!

Dragon: What is?

Psycho: The doom chamber 3,000.

Dragon: OOoooo.

Psycho: This baby can turn into a chamber in less then 10 seconds.

Dragon: Wow! Can we use it now?

Psycho: Sure thing. **Pulls the tag and the crate falls leaving a red button.**

Dragon: **Stares at it. **Is this a rip off?

Psycho: No, it's portable. **Pushes the button then turns into a chamber somehow.**

**Puts on goggles and puts on a lab coat.**

We shall now start.

Dragon: Hey! I wanna coat too!

Psycho: **Hands over a coat and a pair of goggles.**

Dragon: Hurray!

Psycho: Now we left off with Thatch with some more dares.

Dragon: *Looks around the chamber.* I don't see him.

Psycho: Great, lets do the Casper's and Mantha's ones.

Psycho: **Reads the note** Ok this is too gross, plus it's too much for this show.

Dragon:**Takes the notes and reads** Ewwww......

Psycho: I know right? Okay Mantha, have you ever eat a fleshie's brain while it was still alive?

Mantha: Um not really.

Psycho: Proves it, anyways lets move on, Ra go to the nurse for the whole chapter.

Ra: That woman is ugly, can I have a blind fold?

Psycho: No, now go!

Ra:**Sighs and walks out the door**

Psycho: Oh well, movingon!

**Stands in silent**

Dragon....

Dragon: Uh, yea?

Psycho: May you please give me my rope?

Dragon: Um, sure, why?

Psycho: Cause Thatch is emo.

Dragon: What does he has to do about it?

Psycho: He's taking too long.

Dragon: ..... reasonable enough.

**Hands over the rope**

Psycho: **Stomps out the door leaving the others**

Dragon: Err anyone wanna play poker?

**Like, an hour later**

Psycho:**Walks in holding Thatch being choked by the rope **I'm back!

Dragon: Hiya!

Psycho: Dragon! You made a cage with steel bars! **Eyes sparkles** And you lock the others in different cages! **Eyes sparkles even more.**

Dragon: I did it just for you!

Psycho: You shouldn't have!

Thatch: **Cough cough!**

Psycho: Shut up. **Unties and throws into the cage.**

**Throws a pink tutu**

You dance, girly, now.

Thatch: And I say no.

Psycho: **Growls**

Thatch: **Gulp** Uh, sure thing

Psycho: Good.

Dragon: Me got da popcorn and soda!

Psycho: Just in time!

Thatch: **Grumbles while putting on tutu**

Psycho: Quit standing there dance!

Thatch: **Spins, jump, leap with hands in air, bows.**

Psycho and Dragon: **Laughs uncontrollable on the floor.**

Psycho: Ha! Ha! Ha! I made a copy! Who wants to see it again!? Ha ha ha!

Thatch: **Jaws falls to the ground.**

Psycho: Evil am I?

**High fives Dragon.**

Dragon: Bold time!

**Man this was a long chapter, anyways as you see I updated the text, the action will be in bold stuff from now on and now I play Fable II which is AWSOME and I will make polls in the story and you answer them in the reviews! P.S Review! And Dare!**

**Poll: WHAT are you? (Kitty, dog, human etc) **


	4. Chapter 4

Psycho: **Dances while the wii plays tik tok by Kesha .**

Dragon: **Stares **Hey what are you doing?

Psycho: **Stops and blushes** Uh nothing.....

Dragon: Something is up.....** GASP** A NEW GAME!!

Psycho: Er... Yea, we got Dance Revolution on wii.

Dragon: **Dances to telephone by Lady Gaga feat Beyonce.**

Psycho: Fine! I call Melt by Hatsune Miku!

Hey! We have no dares or truths! Why the heck are we filming?!

Dragon: I don't know, maybe they want us to make a speech....

Psycho: Or......

Dragon: Or?

Psycho: We can make them laugh AND then make a speech.

Dragon: Oh! We can make them laugh AND then make a speech I'm soooo smart!

Psycho: **Palm slap** That was what I said.

Hey Dragon have you ever dealt with nosy people?

Dragon: Nope!

Psycho: Well I have to do it everyday like the time I went to the market!

**At da market**

Cash person (Bob): Oh I see you got the marshmallows nice getting.

Psycho: **Scoff**

Bob: Okay will that be cash or credit?

Psycho:** Growls**

Bob: I'm gonna say...... credit.

Now there's one thing I gotta ask you, would you like paper or plastic?

Psycho: You son of a bi-

Other Psycho: And the time where I was gonna get food.

Waiter: Can I take your order?

Psycho: No.

Psycho: And then when I found out I was dying.

Psycho 1: Oh my god I'm dying!

Psycho 2: **Weakly **Callnineone one....

Psycho 1: **Dials**

Operator: Nine one one whats your emergency?

Psycho 1: Wouldn't you like to know? **Throws phone away** Nosy Bit--

Psycho we know in love: And the nosiest people the most are parents.. Mostly Kristina's ( DigiCat99 )

My mom: What time are you going to be home? Where are you going? Can you take out the trash? Why didn't you take it out? Did you fart? Who's your daddy!?

Psycho: But really her mom is scary.

Dragon: Do you know what I hate? Asian dramas. (I hope you guys don't get offended, even tho I'm Asian =3)

Dragon: I can predict what can happen. First there in love........ then their sad........... love comes back....... and then their mad........ then somebody dies. It's a little like this it happen with Mimi and Ching Ching, their..... Asian too.

Psycho: **Cough**

Mimi: Ching Ching!

Ching Ching (CC): Tee one non chun gur nuu, lat du si nam dan dudu na.

(From the first day I met you, and your deep, dark brown doodoo colored eyes)

CC: Chun lu kram nun, chun lak nuu.

(I knew one thing, I love you.)

La chun ga lak nuu tuk tee.

(And I will always love you)

la lak, la lak, lak lak!

(Forever, and ever, and ever ever.)

Mimi: Ching Ching!

CC: Chun mai lak nuu lare, chun lrek whay tur ben tee mai chi.

(I don't love you any more, I don't thing your the one.)

Mimi: Ta turr bock wha....

(But you said)

CC: I lied

(I lied =P)

Mimi: Ta mon ben ha na tee....

(But its only been 5 minutes...)

CC: Kong bang. Bi bi tuk tee.

(Things change! Good bye forever.)

Mimi: **Crying**

CC: Chun grap ma!

(I have returned!)

Mimi: Ching Ching! Tur bok wha bi bi tuk tee.

(CC! You said goodbye forever?)

CC: I lied, Tur ben kong tee chun live mai dai! Chun mee tur yu nai samone chun!

(What he said) (You're something I can't live without!) (I need you in my life!)

Chun lu mai dai chun bai la ow tur yu nee! Chun sere jai na slipper!

(I can't believe I left you here!) (I'm so sorry slipper!)

And U bi bi tuk tee

( '' bye forever)

Mimi**: MORE crying**

_The end_

Dragon: Wait! Someone has to die!

Mimi: Ching chi- BANG

Dragon: **Stiff** It was so beautiful **Sobs**

Psycho: It was stupid. Anyways heres the speech, get us more dares and truths here or we're out of business, its either dares and truths or me getting kicked into Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
